Seven Deadly Sins vs Fairytail
by MindMaster13
Summary: A huge showdown has begun. And only one team will rise and become victor. The talented Wizards of FairyTail go up against the former-Holy Knights The Seven Deadly Sins. A battle has emerged, who will take home the gold!
1. Natsu vs Meliodas

Battle Ground

Mind Master: Welcome, my friends! To the Battle Ground! I am Mind Master, I am able to bend time and space to my will. Today we have two very formidable contestants!

The lights turn on. Stand surrounding the court starts booming with cheer from the audience. The court is no bigger then a foot ball field. Two glowing portals open on each end of the field.

Mind Master: Our first contender is a strong, loyal and fiery fighter. Known as The Salamander, a Fire Dragon Slayer, and a proud wizard of FairyTail…

One of the dark figure starts getting more visible, a boy, with pink hair, and a scaly white scarf.

Mind Master: NATSU DRAGNEEL!

Natsu: What the heck, where am I!?

Natsu looked over at the field and saw someone else standing there.

Mind Master: Our second contender is no newbie to the fighting rink, a ferocious Fighter, a powerful swordsman, the Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins…

The other person stepped in to the light. A boy with blonde hair, ragged clothes, and one sword strapped to the his back.

Mind Master: MELIODAS!

MM: The Rules Are simple, win only by incapacitating, or you may surrender, though I have a feeling you won't. No killing, if it happens, I get to play with you far all of eternity. Disobey my rules, you will be punished.

Meliodas: hmmm, how'd I even get here, I was at the Boar Hat a moment, ago.

Natsu: So we have to fight, huh? Well, Now IM FIRED UP!

Natsu's hands lit on fire.

"HEY FLAME-BRAIN! You better beat him!", a familiar voice came from the stands. It was Gray, one of Natsu's comrades. "Aye! Kick his butt, Natsu!", Happy yelled, who was sitting on lucy's lap. All of FairyTail was their.

'I won't lose in front of everyone!, Natsu thought. Another voice came from the other stand, someone natsu didn't know.

"Yo, cap'n, you are'nt planning on losing to this punk are you!?'', Ban yelled from the stage. Meliodas smiled. Elizabeth, hawk and the others were also there. Everyone cheered. Both fighter stepped forward. Natsu Lifted his hands that were on fire. Meliodas put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

MM: LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!

PS:more will come soon!

Disclamer: I do not own any of the charactes

And so, the fight begins. Natsu charges. "Fire Dragon Iron fist!", he attacked with a flurry of punches. Meliodas dodged them, effortlessly. Meliodas unsheathes his blade. He jumps up and in a flash appears behind Natsu. Just in time, Natsu catches his scent and moves before the sword sliced him. "That was close, but you gotta do better then that to beat me!" Natsu steps back a few feet. "Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu roared feiry flames, heading strait towards Meliodas.

Meliodas lifted his sword. "Full Counter." The fire Seemingly vanished, but just then, the force of the attack hit Natsu 2x the force of the original attack. He grunted, then did a backflip landing a few feet away. "That good enough for you, cause I can do a lot better."

"So, you use reflector magic, huh?" Natsu asked

"Something like that." Meliodas in a flash appeared in front of Natsu swinging his sword. Natsu dodged. He tried hitting him with Iron Dragon fist, but missed. "You just got Lucky, you'll have to do better than that to beat me." Natsu sneered. He jumped and tried kicking him, Meliodas doged. Natsu was getting tired of the guy. "Fire Dragon Roar!" The blast went straight to Meliodas, he counteed it. It vanished, so did Natsu. Natsu decided to try something else. He was on top of a tree, waiting for the guy to lower his guard. It was trick Gray usally uses on him, that scumbag, Natsu thought. He jumped from the tree

"FIRE DRAGON SWORD HORN!" He buttheaded straight into Meliodas, who went flying in a fiery explosion. He landed, the attack had little damage effect on him. He crashed in the wall. He smiled. He got up. "Guess I underestimated you." He picked up his sword and heading towards the center of the rink. "Theirs more where that came from!" Natsu charged His whole body on fire. Meliodas had a good idea on what this kids powers were, all he needed to do, now was beat him.

"Well, this was fun, but all fun things have to come to an end..." he said dodging Natsu's flame attacks. Swiftly, he jumped and grabed natsu's head and threw him to the ground. Natsu was now eating dirt. "You are really getting on my nerves!" Natsu had to win. For his friends, They were taking home the gold.

He Attacked with all his might, but tried not to go all out, that would result in him getting hurt. Meliodas Slashed and striked. The match went on. Meliodas caught a glimpse of Elizabeth. 'I should finish this up, quickly, we need to get back to the Boar Hat.' He thought.

Just as Natsu was about to attack, He noticed an odd mark on Meliodas's arm. It was like a Dragon going in a circle trying to bite its tail, was he in a guild, or something? Meliodas caught him off guard, and seized the chance. He slashed, leaving Natsu writhing in agony, a cut opened up right on his waist. Blood gushed out. "Ah" Natsu groaned. I cant go down like this! Natsu persuaded himself, a little cut like this, is nothin. Meliodas stood above him ready to deliver the winning shot. Just then Natsu felt his Dragon Force creeping in. He disaphered, behind Meliodas, His flaming fist, about to burn his skull. And in just a split-second, it the odds were in Natsu's favor. Right before the blow. The entire Arena was swarming with dust. Something big had happened in the rink. But the dust made it hard to see, the audience wondering what was going on.

The fog cleared. Standing in the Rink was Natsu laying on the Dirt, nearly unconscious, next to him Meliodas stood, His clothes in taters, And His sword in his hand, The crowd gasped. And it all had gone down in a few seconds.

"AND THE WINNER OF THE FIRST ROUND IS MELIODAS, THE DRAGON SIN!" Mind Master declared, followed by cheering from the crowd.

The whole FairyTail guild silent, wondering what had happened. Lucy stood, worried, if Natsu was okay.

Meliodas cleared out, gretted by his friends. "Captain, you totlly owned that twerp, but if you wanted to you could've wiped him out, in the first few seconds of the round. Why wait so long?" Ban asked. Meliodas just shrugged.

The Fairy tail memebers went down to the field to check on Natsu. This was the first time he had lost, and so quickly. Wendy used her Sky Dragon Magic to heal him. He woke up. "Uhh… What just happened?" He asked. "We were about to ask you the same" Erza said.

"Yeah, that guy just kicked you butt." Gray said.

Lucy bent down And asked if he was okay. "I'm fine. But that other guy, Meliodas, Theirs something odd about him. I was about to pond him, but then, I remember, he turned around, and their were these purple marks on his face, and his eyes were too, then everything went black.


	2. Partying

The battle had ended. Round 1 had gone to the Seven Deadly Sins. Both parties had made it to their quarters. They would be staying for a few days. But, both parties agreed on one thing, the Mind Master fellow, was sketchy indeed. Who was he anyway? Was he, even a he?! That person was making them fight against eachother, till one victor stands. Its was all too messed up.

Erza Scarlet of FairyTail, was in her quarters in the Fairy tail building, which was right beside their oppenents quarters. Erza sat thinking. How could one person have the power to bend time and space. The whole guild and the town were teleported here only a few minutes before Natsu did. Over the PA system they announced, that they were specialy choosen to fight. Their would be a few rounds. The reward was freedom, getting teleported back into their world, the losing team would stay.

The others were at the bar, next to the building, celebrating their lose. Erza couldn't. She had a feeling, that Mind MAster was up to no good. After Natsu's defeat, the rest of the guild and town left to the bar. They were also suspicious, and bummed about their loss. And the weirdest thing, Makarov wasn't teleported here, with them. Why? And as for all the questions, Erza had a few about their opposing team. The Seven Deadly Sins, they were called. Were they wizards? Erza could sense huge amounts of Magic coming from them. And she had a feeling, they weren't human.

Elizabeth, one of Meliodas's combrades, sat in her room. Why were they here? She desperately wondered. All the host had said was, the winning team would be set free, which atomatically meant the losing would stay. Even though, Sir Meliodas had won against the fighter from Fairy tail, she couldn't help but wonder, the other team would then have to stay. Sir Meliodas walked into her room. "Whats up, Elizabeth?" He said. "Congratulations on winning." Meliodas senced that she was upset. "Whats wrong?"  
Elizabeth looked down. "The other team, who are they?"

"Beats me, I think they were a group, called Fairy Tail. That Natsu, had guts, but I have to admit, he was getting on my nerves, with all the chitchat." He said smiling.  
"Don't be so glum. I heard the others were heading towards the bar, though I bet the Boar Hats way better! C'mon!"

The Bar was called "Starlight Drinks." It was a big tavern. Tables and chairs were spread out everywhere. Fairy tail members were spread out everywhere. Soon the seven deadly sins arrived. Their was heavy tension in the air. Natsu, Gray and Lucy, were sitting in the corner, till they saw the other guys had come to party too.  
Natsu felt fired up. "That was the guy who cheated!" He yelled. "You moron, he mopped the floor with you!" Gray cracked up. Lucy stood, staring at them. Natu walked up to Meliodas. "Hey you! I demand a rematch!" Meliodas noticed him. "Arent you the guy who I fought with earlier?" Natsu felt offended he didn't remembered. "Ya, I am! And I'm gonna kick your butt!" Meliodas considered that. Ban "overheard", and walked over. "Yo, kid. Did ya forget. You lost, badly!" Natsu looked over at him. He was a guy with a red jacket and red pants, AND red shoes, with white hair.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Natsu asked. "Ban, the fox sin of greed. I wonder if i'm gonna go up against you, then it wont be so fun, you'd probably break like a twig!" He said laughing. "WHAT'D YOU SAY!?" Natsu said, blowing a fuse. "Well, I can't waste time on you, kid. See ya." He said walking towards the bar, to get a drink.

"GET BACK HERE! YOU'LL REGRET EVER BEING BORN!" As he ran after him. Meliodas shrugged and went to find Elizabeth.

Lucy saw Elizabeth wandering around. "Hi, I'm Lucy." She said approaching her. Elizabeth looked down. "I'm Elizabeth." Great, Lucy thought. This is so awkward. "Umm I'm a member of Fairy Tail, are you one of the Seven Deadly Sins?" she asked. Though she didn't look all that strong. "Oh no. I just travel with Sir Meliodas and the other, we're on a journey to relocate on more sin." Lucy was lost, so very lost.

King floated on his chastifol, alone in a corner, staring at Diane. Macao and Wakaba, sit a few feet away from King staring. "Is that a floating pillow?" Macao whisperes. "Its gotta be some type of air magic." Wakaba replys.

Gowther introduces him self with Freed. "Hello, I am Gowther, and you are?" Freed turns to see, one of the seven deadly sins. "I am Freed, leader of the Thunder Legion." Gowther wondered if the Thunder Legion was someother group. "I assume you are a part of the Fairy Tail?"  
"Yes, I am." Their conversation grows.

Soon, everyone started to get along. A few fights broke out, her and their. Diane, Juvia, Levy, lucy and Elizabeth started chatting. Ban had seen Cana. They were now having an alcohol drinking contest. They both drank, and drank, and drank. Till, They both past out on the floor.

Soon, things setteled down, their was still tension in the air, which had cooled down a bit. Gajeel walked around, what weirdos, he thought.

But, then something unexpected happened.

 **Who would have known?**

 **What treacherous things were going on Behind the scenes?**

 **That they were all just pawns, being used to achieve something worse.**

 **A Death Battle was approaching.**


End file.
